


Heart of Gold

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: Ain't No Place For A Hero [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Character Death, Gen, Not Beta Read, Papyrus is a spicy cinnamon roll, Swearing, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: He's good, you know he's good.





	Heart of Gold

In the end, it was a goddamned root outside of Snowdin that sealed your fate.

It was pathetic. You were far too weak to get back up and Papyrus could see it in the way you struggled to even push yourself to your knees. The red stuff humans leaked out when they had exhausted themselves surrounded you. Barely anything compared to what he had witnessed before, but the small dots were just so vibrant in comparison to the pure white snow.

It was like you leaked Determination. 

But you were not, because you had spent weeks running from him. You dodged his carefully made traps, kept your wits about you and your instincts on high. Barely fed yourself, barely ever slept. If there was any Determination left in you it had all but reached its limits.

Papyrus raised his hand, he could not hesitate. If he hesitate— 

“Papyrus…”

You voice was weak, and he did the stupid thing of looking down at you just in time to get a glance at your sunken in eyes. The way they filled up with tears.

There was no hesitation as he summoned his bone attack.

“Papyrus please…” you begged, (and he did not falter) “Please you—I know you don’t—don’t want to…”

You made an attempt to crawl– not away but to him. Like if you got close enough, he’d drop the façade, that he’d lay down his arms and welcome you into them instead. There was no lump in his throat, there was no stutter in his breathing.

(Maybe saving this one meager human wouldn’t—

No.) 

“Papyrus.” You said, again, having given up on trying to move and instead wasted the last bit of your energy on talking to him, “You—I—I know this place is hell. And—and I know the monsters here—they’re—they’re trying to be strong. I know you’re trying to be strong…”

Papyrus raised his arm higher, he was not trying—

“And I know you are, you’ve proven it so many times. Hunting me down and chasing me until I think my legs will give out and—and keeping up this act.”

You look up at him, soft and gentle and oh so kind.

(Too kind, you were never meant to survive as long as you had)

“But—But I can—I want to believe that you are good. I—I saw the way you treat your brother when no one’s looking, I—I’ve seen you make puzzles around Snowdin not to capture but—” You took in a shuddering, shaky breath, “—But to defend. You’re keeping all of Snowdin safe. You keep an eye on the citizens though the guise of being someone terrifying but—

“—But you’re so good. I know you are, so please; Let me go.”

You reached out with your one good arm, eyes filled so much kindness that Papyrus visibly faltered. You were so small, so weak, and he could just so easily take you back into his home. He could hide you away and build you back up. In this world full of horrible cruelty, you could be a shining beacon that reminded him that even he could be—

(He's dreaming of a wish not even a million echo flowers could grant.) 

There was a sickening crunch that came when his bone attack was sent through your skull.

One more soul down, He told himself. One more beautiful, good, blindingly golden soul down.


End file.
